


Telltale

by balimaria



Series: Sidlink Stuff [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Link Does Dumb Things, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Link arrives in Zora's Domain, but something is amiss.





	Telltale

Mipha's statue was beautiful. Her delicate form firmly grasped her trident, and her chiseled eyes reflected all the kindness she'd had in life. Lights from within illuminated the statue, making it look like it was carved from the clearest, bluest ice.  
Sidon stared longingly into her eyes, letting his thoughts wander as he so often did. The fins on his elbows twitched slightly as he moved his hands along them. It was a habit he'd had since he was very young. Link used to tease him about it, before he became the princess's knight. 

A commotion from behind the statue pulled Sidon away from his thoughts. The telltale glow of blue light and the sound of footsteps unmistakably signalled Link's return to the domain.  
_Speak of the devil...!_ Sidon thought. Link always managed to show up when Sidon was thinking about him. Though, that wasn't very hard, as Sidon thought about him enough and Link visited enough to make it statistically likely.  
The Zora prince half-ran-half-walked around the statue, supremely exited to see his friend again.  
And there he stood! Link, in all his golden-haired glory, standing right there... clutching his side?  
Sidon frowned. _That can't be good._  
The Hylian in question, he realized, had begun to speak.  
"Uhm, I don't want to alarm you," he rasped. "But I may have just been shot."  
And he fell forward, an arrow sticking out of his side.

***

"So he's fine, right?"  
"Of course! Nothing but a flesh wound. I'm sure he's handled much worse by the look of all those scars!"

Sidon breathed for what felt like the first time in hours. "May I see him?" He queried.  
"Surely!" Said the nurse. "Come right on in."

Sidon walked through the archway and into the well-lit chamber. Link sat on one of the beds, looking twitchy. His sapphire eyes lit up when they fell on Sidon.  
The Zora prince grinned, and trotted up to Link's bedside. "Champion!" He shouted. "You are well now, I hope?"  
Link nodded. "I'm fine," he whispered.  
In a flash, Sidon was all worry and concern. "What were you thinking?" He berated. "Coming into the domain with an arrow in your side!?"  
Link's eartips turned a light pink. "Its really dumb," the blond muttered.  
Sidon scowled. "That's no excuse. Tell me what happened."  
Link's flush deepened. "Well, I was... uhm, trying to bring a horse. To the domain, I mean. And I got shot by a Lizalfos."  
Sidon almost laughed. It _was_ pretty dumb. "Link! How in the Golden Goddesses did you manage that? Where is the horse now?"  
The Hylian Champion ruffled his hair. "They're not far, actually. But let me tell you-" Link grinned, "- It was quite the process."

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is loosley based on my own expirences in managing to bring a horse to Zora's Domain. It was, indeed, a process.


End file.
